Benutzer Diskussion:Lallyhan
Willkommen! Hi Lallyhan - wir freuen uns, dass VENETICA Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Hallo Unbekannter Benutzer Wenn du hier im Wiki mitarbeitest, dann unterschreibe deine Beiträge mit 3 Tilden. Klicke bei Signatur die Wellen (Tilden) an - Danke. Das gilt auch für nicht registrierte Benutzer. Lallyhan 15:43, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hintergrundbild Hallo! Ich habe versucht, dir ein schönes Hintergrundbild zu erstellen, um Besuchern gleich zu zeigen um was es hier geht :) Bei Fragen oder Anregungen auf meiner Diskussionsseite nachhaken. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 11:20, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Danke, echt toll. Gefällt mir sehr gut ++++ Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Wiki? Ist Herzblut drin. Hoffe mal auf Mitstreiter! Lallyhan 20:39, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich find es ganz nett - darum hau ich auch gerade bisschen Werbung für rein. :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:13, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kategorien Wer kann die Gegenstände, Waffen usw. aufführen und in die vorhandenen Kategorien einbringen? Wenn du unter " VENETICA Wikia durchsuchen" Kategorie: eingibst, listet das Programm ALLE Kategorieseiten auf. Dann siehst du welche Kategorien vorhanden sind. Zuviele Kategorien machen das Wiki unübersichtlich. Lallyhan 17:46, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC). :Ich ziehe zu viele vor zu wenige Kategorien, solange es ein Inhaltsverzeichnis (oder ähnlcihes gibt), das sie sinnvoll zusammenbringt. Zarathustra01 10:08, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ha, sehr gut. Weiß ich selber nicht mehr. Habe eine "schöpferische " Pause hier eingelegt. Mache aber bald wieder weiter mit den Gegenständen und den Schätzen. Muss ich selber nachsehen. Lallyhan 14:18, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Startseite des Wikias Die Startseite des Venetica Wikias sieht zwar gut aus, bietet aber kaum Informationen und Hilfe zum Spiel. Wäre es daher sinnvoll, wie im Drakensang wikia die wichtigsten Kategorien (wie Quests, Schauplätze und Gegenstände) dort zu zeigen? Ich kenne leider kaum hier verwendete Kategorien, daher könnte ich die Tage mal alle durchgehen und eine Liste hier einfügen, welche ich für sinnvoll erachten würde. Zarathustra01 10:06, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Gerne. Das obere Video müsste man dann möglicherweise verschieben.Lallyhan 14:20, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Kurioses & Lustiges Ich habe auch den Fehler begangen, diese Sachen nicht dort einzufügen. Habe deinen und meinen Fehler korrigiert und es dort beigefügt. --Lallyhan 21:21, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Dort und diese...? Was genau meinst du? Umbenennen / Klapptext * Die Sache mit dem "unter der Brücke zum Arsenalbezirk und das vom alten Schlot". * Außerdem verbessere mal den Sperr der scheienden Seelen in "schreienden Seelen um ;-)) * Äh wie nennt man um. Weiterleiten kenne ich. Lallyhan 09:41, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Umbenennen direkt nicht direkt. Du kannst aber, wenn du auf einer Seite den Pfeil neber "bearbeiten" anklickst, "verschieben" auswählen. Damit wird der gesamte Inhalt der Seite unter dem neuen Namen abgelegt und auf der alten wird eine Weiterleitung auf die neue angelegt. Danach kann man die alte als Admin einfach löschen, so wie dus beim "scheienden Sperr" gemacht hast. Übrigens kannst du den "code" Abschnitt beim Spoiler Klapptext auch weglassen. Bestimmte Formatierungen, wie Überschriften scheinen darin nicht richtig zu funktionieren (hat nichts mit "code" zu tun). Zarathustra01 09:03, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo.. habe ich so übernommen von Gorbalad. Ok... wenn es anders besser ist. Lallyhan 09:41, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) PS: und schreibe endlich Seite: 400 :Naja die "code" Befehle haben für mich unüberschaubare Auswirkungen, daher wrüde ich sie vermeiden, wenn nicht notwendig. Außerdem sind sie unnützer Text. Ohne sie kriege ich die Spoiler auch direkt hingeschrieben, ohne sie rüber zu kopieren. Zarathustra01 12:12, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Waffen Icons und Fertigkeiten Die Icons aus Scarletts Inventar zu den Waffen, Schilde usw... würde ich gerne beifügen, genau wie bei der Kleidung. Ich hatte das schon bei einigen Waffen gemacht, damals :=). Würde dann alles was von dir fertig ist diese beifügen. Bei den Fertigkeiten sollte man Scarlett zaubern lassen, Screenshot schießen und Icons auch beifügen. Dann wäre das Inventar fast vollständig hier drin. Meine Liste der Stufenerehöhung muss ich noch wieder ran. Ist trockene Arbeit.Lallyhan 09:52, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Du wagst es, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, meine Beiträge zu editieren? Dafür wird dich die hinterhältigste, fieseste und gemeinste Strafe treffen, die ich mir ausdenken kann!!!!1111einseinseins /ironie :Wenn ich nicht grade auf arbeit wäre, würde ich es auch selbst machen. Aber so bleibts mir erspart, danke dass dus übernimmst. Könntest du bei der Gelegenheit auch die "ingame" Texte der Waffen ergänzen? :Gibts schon eine 100% fertige Fertigkeiten Seite, die man als Vorlage verwenden kann? Zarathustra01 12:12, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Dann werde ich mal deine Seiten nachbearbeiten, Icons einfügen und Texte ergänzen. Hahaha! Das Böse kommt auf dunklen Pfaden :-)) aber erst wenn mein Grafikprogramm wieder funktionuckelt, W7 is with me. Fertikeiten sind nur teilweise erstellt worden. Oder habe ich die schon angefasst??? Gehe mal unter Erfahrung und Charakter. --Lallyhan 12:45, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Zarathustra01 du warst schneller. Na gut, ich bin nur ein wenig beleidigt :-)) Musste mich mit den Questen rumschlagen. Aber, ich habe 2 Waffen (gecheatet) das ist die Obsolete (Schaden 60) und ein meterlanges verziertes Schwert 0x0. 0x0 ist der Name des Schwertes (Schaden: 72, Verkaufen: 2000 Dukaten). Es ist das Gleiche, das Rupert im Gebirgspass stecken hat lassen. Wenn du die keybinds.ini mit den Werten bei den MODS abänders und dann F10 drückst, bekommst du alle Waffen. --Lallyhan 13:18, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Wer ist nochmal Rupert? Gab hier ein wenig zu viele gleich aussehende NPCs, mit zu wenig persönlichkeit bzw. Relevanz. Ich würde Waffen nur ercheaten um ihre Werte zu kriegen, am Ende musst du das Spiel aber nochmal von vorne spielen, wenn du alle Fundorte reinhaben willst. :Irgendwie ist tippen schwierig, mit einem tauben kleinen Finger... :Was wird eigentlich aus Scarletts Halbbruder? Irgendwie ist die entsprechende Szene bei mir nicht abgelaufen. NAch einem Dialog hat Liora ihr Schwert gezogen. Direkt danach war sie tod und 4 WAchen haben mich angegriffen. Zarathustra01 11:07, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Cousin Rupert! Was mit Scarletts Halbruder Leon ist, das ist eine andere Geschichte die hoffentlich in V2 gelöst wird. ........... und mache wenigstens die Waffen fertig..... Lallyhan 11:22, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ach der war das? Vielleicht ein Bug, dass mein sein Schwert nicht nehmen kann? Andererseits zu stark für den Level... Das andere Schwerte könnte das von Benedict sein, dass Victor in seiner letzten Phase gegen Scarlett einsetzt. Zarathustra01 13:10, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Das Ding hat Scarlett auf der Hauptseite in der Hand. --Lallyhan 13:13, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Die eine Änderung von mir bei der einen Waffe habe ich gemacht damit diese den anderen Waffen ähnelt beim Ausehen: Icon und Text. Samoht soolk 13:23, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Questliste Diese ist noch nicht vollständig. Ich könnte helfen diese zu vervollständigen. Samoht soolk 11:49, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Wer ist = ich ?? Ah sehe gerade = Samoht soolk. Bitte mit den Tilden unterschreiben. Was fehlt wo, welche Queste? Hilfe ist hier gerne gesehen. --Lallyhan 11:45, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Solls für jedes Quest ne eigene Seite geben? Genau genommen fehlen noch viele Querverweise, wie z.B. welche NPCs bei welchem Quest mitmachen, involvierte Waffen, Schätze, Monster etc.. Zarathustra01 12:12, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) So manche NPCs zeigen die Queste an mit der sie verknüpt sind, aber eben nicht alle. Monster sind da... überall.--Lallyhan 12:59, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Habe den gesamten Inhalt der Seite "Kategorie:Queste" nach Questen verschoben und eine Weiterleitung aktiviert. So ist es für neue Leute einfacher, die Quest Liste zu finden, da die Suchfunktion nur wirklich existierende Seiten vorschlägt, aber keine Kategorien. Zarathustra01 12:21, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja ist Ok. Aber die Liste bleibt so. Jede Queste ist auch einzeln vorhanden. Brauchst ja nur anklicken ... hey die Questliste ist weg, die ganzen Questen, waren als Kategorie von A-Z unten aufgeführt. Die Kategorie muss wieder her, damit dort die Eintragungen erscheinen. Du musst das so wie bei den Schatzkarten machen, damit unten die Kategorie Seiten aufgefüht sind. Großer Fehler Dr. Jones. Soll ich das Rückholen ??? "Was nun"? sprach Zarathustra. --Lallyhan 12:39, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Habe die Weiterleitung auf der Kategorie Seite entfernt und beide Seiten jeweils verlinkt. Zarathustra01 14:11, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) DANKE !!!!!!!!Lallyhan 14:11, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) ACHTUNG: Fortsetzung im FORUM !!!!! Lallyhan 18:29, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) UB Der NauB (Nicht-angemeldeter-unbekannter-Benutzer war ich. Ich kann das auch. --Lallyhan 10:31, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Du hast ausversehen Kategorie:Löschanträge gelöscht. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 15:19, 25. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wieder da!!! --Lallyhan (Diskussion) 15:25, 25. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich möchte mich herzlich bei Samoht soolk bedanken, zu seinen unerschütterlichen netten Einsatz in diesem Forum. Ohne dich wäre es nicht so großartig, wie es zur Zeit darstellt.--Lallyhan 18:53, 21. Dez. 2016 (UTC)